The Cycle Breaks
by Chaos349295
Summary: the champions wake up in a mysterious cave, and when they do get out, mysterious characters meet them. Who are they? What do they want? And why do they need the champions to achieve them? Zelda has been waiting for 100 years for her friends to finally wake up, but now she has met a new being, one that knew more about the cosmology of Hyrule. But, what's up with these knew gods?
1. The Great Plateau pt 1

**Hey this is going to be my first Legend of Zelda fanfic, so be a little easy on me ok? But now that's out of the way, let's get started.**

Link was floating in a void. He tried to walk, turn, do anything! But it didn't work. It didn't work. It didn't work.

Suddenly, a bright light shined on Link, along with a female voice.

_Link… _

_wake up Link… _

Link woke up inside of some sort of tub, with a bluish hue. He got up, and saw that he was in a dark room. The tub he was just in, had four other identical tubs, set up in a way that were arranged in a star formation, with varying sizes and shapes for each one, with a blue pillar of blue tubes in the center. Every other tub had a strange lid on it. Wait. No. One of the lids was being removed, and something was getting out of one of them. It was coming out of one of the 2 medium sized tubs, and it being blue, a couple shades darker than the blue. But the air. The air was cold and still. None of this was… right.

The weird thing sat up in the tub beside him. It was a half-bird half… whatever Link was.

"... um… hello?" The creature greeted Link, making Link realise he had been staring.

"Oh! Hello." Link greeted him. "Who… are you?" He said, tilting his head.

"... Revali." Revali replied, turning away, "not that I'd expect you to know." Revali… that name felt… familiar to Link, somehow.

"Now you two, play nice." Said an amazonian woman, sitting up from the other medium-sized tub.

"You're one to talk." Revali replied.

"How do you know that?" The woman said, raising an eyebrow and getting out of her tub.

Revali shifted around, not responding. The woman started laughing, a loud, boutarious laugh, that shook the earth.

"What's happening…?" A big, round figure, looking like an animated rock with a beard and two, strong, legs and feet. "Where am I…?"

"Well, we don't know where we are." The amazonian woman said. "Do you?"

"...no." The living rock said.

"Maybe we're in limbo?" A soft voice said from behind Link.

Link turned around to see who it was. It was a red fish-looking creature, that was about a head shorter than Link, with no visitors clothing. She looked kinda… cute like that.

Link felt a mental tug. She was… familiar. More so than most of the rest. Come to think of it, he thought he knew the others from somewhere, but he couldn't remember where.

"So… Who are all of you?" The living rock asked.

"... Mipha." The fish girl said.

"Urbosa." The amazonian woman said.

"Um… Daruk, I think?" The living rock said.

"Revali." Revali said, turning away from the group.

"... Link." Link said.

"Now that's over with, let's find a way to get out of here." Urbosa said.

As if on cue, a wierd, familiar-looking slate turned up from a pedestal.

_That's a Sheikah Slate. Take it._ The same weird voice said.

Link walked up to it and took it. It's screen lit up with a strange, blue light, corresponded with a door opening up besides it. It opened up to another room, the contents of which Link couldn't see.

—**-**

Mipha wasn't sure what to think. She had woken up with no memories of who or what she was beforehand. To complicate matters, she had woken up with four other characters in the same room as her.

The other people seemed familiar. Especially the blue-eyed one. Mipha was suddenly shaken from her thoughts when a door opened up. The new room was a rectangle with seven chests, three on one side, and four on the other, with everyone's name for each one. There were 2 for Urbosa, Revali, and Link, along with 1 for Daruk, and none for Mipha.

Each one of them went and got their chests, and the ones with two chests got a top and pants, as opposed to the underwear they were wearing previously. Daruk got an underwear thing, and Mipha just stood there, awkwardly, while everyone put their clothes on.

"So, now what?" Revali asked. "Don't tell me you don't have a plan."

"I think Link should place that Sheikah Slate here." Mipha said, pointing to a pedestal on the other end of the room.

"... how did you know it's name?" Link questioned, walking to the pedestal, with a quizzical look on his face.

"... I just do." Mipha responded. _Another _thing that didn't make sense. How did she know these things?

When Link put the Sheikah Slate to the pedestal, another door opened.

—**-**

The door opened to the left of the pedestal, with a great light filtering through, making everyone cover their eyes. The same voice as when Revali woke up spoke.

_Everyone… you are the light… our light… that must shine upon Hyrule once again._

When everyone's eyes adjusted, they saw that the door opened up to a cliff made of rocks, with the outside presumably on the top.

"What a great escape plan." Revali stated, rolling his eyes, which caused Daruk to slam him in the back. "Hey, that hurt!"

"Sorry." Daruk said, rubbing his head. "Guess I don't know my own strength."

"Are you ok?" Mipha asked, materialising in front of Revali.

"Gah! I mean" Revali cleared his throat. "yes, I am fine."

"Let me check." Mipha said, going to Revali's backside. "Could you please take off your shirt?"

"Um… I guess so." Revali said, glancing nervously around.

"Heh. The great Revali, brought to his knees by taking off his shirt. " Urbosa joked, smirking.

"Hey!" Revali screeched, taking off his shirt.

"Looks like nothing serious." Mipha said, running her hand over his back. "Just a few bruises, and no broken bones."

Revali felt the pain dull suddenly. "Hey, Mipha, what did you do?"

Mipha looked at him with a quizzical look. "I didn't do anything."

"Well you certainly did _something._" Revali said, turning his head. The pain had nearly vanished! But, if Mipha did nothing, then what force was acting here?

"Maybe it has something to do with your glowing hand." Urbosa mused.

Revali looked at his back and saw that Mipha's hand, was indeed, glowing. "How are you doing that?"

"I have no idea." Mipha admitted, looking at her hand p, along with everyone else. "It just came naturally."

"That'll be very useful in the future." Link stated, and Revali had to admit he was right. It would be very helpful.

"So… how are we going to get over that?" Daruk asked. The cliff was as tall as him! As for Link and Urbosa, they could climb it. But for Ravali and Mipha, How were they going to climb up?

"How about I boost Mipha up?" Links suggested. "I think Daruk can boost himself up."

"Oh, just forget the super-charismatic one." Revali said, glaring at Link.

"Try flying." Urbosa commented.

"...Ok?" Revali responded. He was sure he _could _fly, but he didn't know how. He started to focus. Focus on himself. Focus on his power. Suddenly, he was aloft, a nice foot above the ground.

"Ok, does anybody else have any special abilities we should know about?" Link questioned.

"Not that I'm aware of." Daruk said.

"None here." Urbosa said.

"Good. Now can we get out of here?" Link asked, looking a bit annoyed.

"No problems here." Revali said, using his newfound flight to get outside of their cave.

When Revali did get outside, he was amazed at how beautiful everything was. The air was crisp and warm, as opposed to the stale, cold air inside of the cave. The sun was nice and warm, the air felt nice beneath his wings. He did dives, loopdelops, and flew upside down.

"When you're done having fun, can you help us get Daruk up?" Urbosa yelled, helping Link and Mipha create a step for Daruk.

"Coming!" Revali responded. He flew down and went back to the dark, cramped, and stale cave. He helped other people get Daruk up onto the ledge. After he had finally got Daruk up, he immediately got back outside.

"Ok, I'll get up and Link, you'll help Mipha up." Urbosa commanded, looking at Link.

"Yes Lady Urbosa." Link responded, standing up straight. But… Lady Urbosa. That felt… familiar. As if it had been said many times before.

"Good." Urbosa said, lighting up. "But don't call me that… please." Urbosa said, climbing up the cliff to meet Daruk.

"Ok." Link said, looking down, with Mipha going to his side.

When Urbosa got up, Link squat down putting his hands together. "I'm ready Mipha."

"Ok." Mipha responded, putting a webbed foot on Link's hands.

"1… 2… 3… up!" Link said, pushing Mipha up, getting her up to the ledge, which she grabbed onto, with Urbosa helping her up the rest of the way.

"Link, time for you to join us." Urbosa said, looking down at Link.

"Ok." Link said, climbing up. "Now what?"

"Maybe try going over there." Daruk suggested, pointing to a little overhang with two people sitting by a fire. They both had dark cloaks on, which was just patchwork.

"I don't have any objections." Urbosa replied, but Revali did.

"How do we know they're good?" Revali asked. "They don't look very trustworthy. For all we know, they could be cannibals!"

"Do you have any better options?" Urbosa said, giving Revali a hard stare.

"... no." Revali relented. "But can I at least go scout them out?"

"Yes I supposed that can't do anything bad." Urbosa mused, glancing to the side.

Revali lifted off the ground, and immediately went to the small group. He landed on the overhang, and listened in. Now that Revali had a better look at them, he could see that one of them was a bit plumper, with a beard while the other was skinnier without one.

"... so, anything new concerning your research?" The plumber one asked.

"No. I just came outside to see what was going on." The skinnier one said, stirring some sort of vegetable soup. "But I have been making progress with a healbot."

"Hey, what's that up there?" The plumper one said, pointing to the rest of Revali's companions.

"I dunno." The skinnier one said. "Here let me get out my binoculars." He said, digging through his robe, "Ah! There!" He said, pulling out a strange device, made of two cylinders connected on the curvy end. But, it looked a lot like they cave Revali and his compatriots were in. "Now let's see… a zora, what a surprise! Maybe she's here to test out the lake!... a goron, maybe off to find some rare minerals… a hylian, maybe he can tell us what's going on… and a gerudo, let's hope _she_ doesn't decide to enslave us."

"Ah! If only they had a ruto! Then they would have a full party!" The presumably older one playfully said.

"Maybe they do have one, and he's just flying around." The younger one said, looking at the 'party' intently. "Maybe he's already seen us."

"Well, we are just out in the open." The older one said, taking his turn to stir. "Let's hope we're not too suspicious."

"Well, you did just raise our suspicion by several times by saying that." The younger one said, turning around to meet the old man. "Hope they stick around for the lovely soup we're making."

Revali, hearing all he needed to hear, flew back to the group, and reported what he had overheard.

"I think we should see them." Mipha said, looking towards Link. "Maybe they know where we are."

"I think we shouldn't." Revali stated. "They seemingly knew that I was there."

"And they didn't do anything." Urbosa interjected. "If they wanted you dead, then you would be dead. I agree with Mipha."

"I agree with Urbosa. They would've killed you if they wanted to." Daruk said.

"But, you were watching! Aaaarrrrgggghhhh!" Revali said, turning away from the group.

"I think we should meet them." Link said. "We can probably take on an old man and an adult."

"So, it's decided. We're going to go meet these strangers." Urbosa said, prompting a sigh from Revali.

—**-**

Urbosa was walking ahead of everyone, to make sure that they wouldn't try anything funny.

"Sav'otta!" The younger one said, pulling down his hood, revealing electric yellow hair and eyes. "I'm glad you finally decided to join us."

"...Sav'otta" Urbosa greeted him back. It wasn't normal for people like him to greet her like that because… she couldn't remember why.

"Is something wrong?" The young man asked, cocking his head, looking at Urbosa."I know it's uncommon for people like me to say the customary gerudo greeting, especially here."

"Yes, actually." Urbosa said. "We just woke up in that cave over there." She pointed to the weird cave. "With no memory of who we are, who we _were_, or where we are."

""You're on the great plateau." The old man said. "Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"What were the names you gave us?!" Revali immediately interject. "You called one of us a Zora, another a Goron, along with Ruto, Hylian, and Gerudo!"

"Sorry if that offends you in any way." The old man said. "But that's your races."

"Our… what?" Mipha asked.

The younger one cocked his head again, and looked at all of them. "You really don't remember anything, do you?"

This made everyone else shake their head, making the old man jumped in. "Your race is what you are at birth, basically. There's… um… six types. Sheikah, which you don't have any, Hylians, which that boy over there" pointed to Link "along with gramps and me are of, Gerudo which that stunning lady over there," he said, nodding in Urbosa's direction, much to Urbosa's chagrin. "is of. The living rock is a Goron, and the noisy bird brain is a Ruto. And the cute girl over there," He said, crouching down to Mipha's height, making Mipha flustered. "is a Zora."

"What are your names?" Mipha asked.

"K- Rhoam." The old man responded.

"Teach." The young boy said.

Urbosa though for a moment. Both of those names were familiar, somehow. Teach was someone smart, and Rhoam was a respectable man, if Urbosa was correct. But… it felt as if they shouldn't bone here.

"Link? Hello? Link are you ok?" Mipha asked, looking over to Link bowing before Rhoam.

"Wow. No one has had _that _reaction." Teach said, walking over to Link.

"At ease." Rhoam said. "I don't think he's exactly normal."

"No one is." Teach said, as Link got up. "But he's a special kind of weird."

"Sorry. It was just… an instinct." Link responded. "I didn't mean to… I just did."

"It's ok." Teach assured him. "It probably doesn't mean anything important."

"Yeah, you're right." Linking responded. But to Urbosa, it didn't seem unimportant. Either he was trying to reassure Link, or Teach was trying to hide something. But that also put Rhoam at suspension, because it was him who Link bowed to.

Urbosa's thoughts were cut off when Teach said something that surprised her. "How about we go, and you stay at our place?"

"Ok!" Daruk easily agreed.

"I guess it's ok." Revali said.

"Let's go." Link said, while Mipha just stood by him.

"But first, we must enjoy this soup." Teach said, getting out bowls of various sizes from a who-knows where, along with several spoons.

"Why do you have multiple bowls?" Urbosa asked, leaning over him.

"Because I needed to cut stuff up." Teach simply responded, pouring soup in each one. "It's easier, and more sanitary, to keep the cut up vegetables and fruits inside of bowls than on the floor. As for the spoons, I keep way too many extras."

"I can confirm that fact." Rhoam said.

Urbosa retracted herself from the situation. There were 7 bowls in total, and Teach had gotten out 3 medium sized bowls, 2 small bowls, and 2 big ones.

"Here." Teach said, handing Revali, Urbosa, and Mipha, medium one, Link and Daruk a big one, leaving the small ones for Teach and Rhoam. "Eat up."

"How do we know you're not poisoning us?" Revali questioned. "Not that I would succumb to such lowly attempts on my life."

"If I was trying to kill you, I wouldn't have made us eat the same soup." Teach explained. "Even if I just poisoned certain parts, it would've diffused throughout the soup. And that's not even accounting for the different digestive systems of different races."

"I guess you're right." Revali relented. "But, why are you taking care of us?" He asked, eating some of his soup.

"Because…" Rhoam said, looking at Teach, both of them with sadness in their eyes. "we owe the people of Hyrule."

"Why exactly?" Urbosa asked.

"We can't tell you." Teach said, looking at Urbosa, "At least not yet."

"... why not?" Mipha asked, sitting by Link.

"Heh, we can't go telling strangers our life story, can we?" Teach said, smirking, before leaning back. "Maybe we'll be able to tell you, one day." He said thoughtfully.

"What do we do?" Link asked, taking another spoonful of his soup.

Teach shrugged. "Just wander around for now.

With that, the conversation died down while everyone finished their soup. Link and Daruk had a voracious appetite, while Urbosa and Mipha were more dignified in their mannerisms. Revali ate like a normal person, along with Teach and Rhoam. After they were done, Teach and Rhoam stood up.

"Now, let's get a move-on." Rhoam said. "It'll be night-time by the time we get there."

They went down the cliff, only to see an old, run down, temple. It was grand and majestic still, even after presumably years, so Urbosa couldn't help but wonder why exactly it was for.

"Hey, what's this?" Daruk asked, stroking his beard.

"It's called the temple of time." Rhoam said, looking at it thoughtfully. "Supposedly, it's where Hyrule was founded."

"A-and what's that?" Mipha asked, shakily pointing to a weird spider-like machine. It had a semi-cylinder base, with six thin legs protruding from it, and a turret on top of it. It shook Urbosa to her very core. It was… frightening, even though she usually wasn't scared. There was something there. _Something _that was about her past.

"That's called a Guardian." Teach replied. "I actually like to take some of them apart and make gadgets out of the parts."

"Let's pick up the pace." Link said, holding Mipha's hand.

"No complaints here." Revali complied, picking up his pace. "But I'm not as fragile as the little girl over there."

"I'll have you know that Mipha over here," Teach said, matching Revali's pace. "is probably as old as gramps over there." Nodding to Rhoam.

"What do you mean by that?" Mipha asked, dragging Link along to match everyone else's pace.

"Zora's don't age as fast as hylians." Rhoam response was. "And he's probably not too off."

"And she's probably a teenager by their standards." Teach said.

—**-**

The rest of the walk was in silence. Everyone was processing what was going on, and what was happening. Teach and Rhoam walked in front, talking about something, Mipha couldn't tell what.

Suddenly, a weird red humanoid jumped out at them. Everyone jumped back, including Teach and Rhoam.

"Bbbbllllleeeeecccchhhh!" It screamed, reading it's club.

"A bokoblin? Now?!" Teach screamed, when it tried to hit Daruk. Suddenly, a red crystal ball formed around him, making the creature stumble, allowing Link to finish it off with a tree branch nearby.

"What was that?" Daruk asked.

"A red Bokoblin." Rhoam replied. "There are several more types above it, but are there any other abilities you know about?"

Urbosa hesitated, obviously unsteady if she should actually respond to that.

"Trust goes both ways. If we keep secrets from each other, we can't be _real_ friends." Teach reminded them.

"I can heal people." Mipha offered before Urbosa could respond.

"And I can fly on my own!" Revali exclaimed, flexing.

"And I'm apparently able to protect myself?" Daruk said, scratching his head.

"Heh. Interesting." Teach responded, starting again. "I think there's only been one person with each of your abilities, besides Daruk. "

"Who would those be?" Urbosa asked.

"The champions." Rhoam responded. "Though, they supposedly died years ago."

"Could we be…?" Mipha questioned.

"No." Rhoam responded. "I saw it with my own two eyes. They were fatally wounded, with several Guardians chasing after them. They couldn't of survived. Even if they did, the royal families of each race would've acknowledged it. Most of them are royalty, after all."

"So… do you know who we are?" Daruk asked, stroking his beard.

"Yes." Teach said. "But, we can't tell you."

"Why not?" Urbosa asked, eyes narrowing, glaring at Teach.

He turned around and walked backwards, putting his arms behind his head. "Because we need to make sure that you won't react to that information. But anyway, we're here!"

They turned the corner and saw a wood house, and another cylindrical building in a similar style to the cave they woke up in.

"Here we are! So, we only have 3 beds, so who's sharing with who?" Teach said, turning around and showing off the house.

"Why do you have extra beds?" Revali asked. "Not that I'm complaining, sleeping on the floor is beneath me."

"Well, I can sleep anywhere." Teach said. "and Rhoam doesn't need to sleep."

"It's a talent." Rhoam calmly commented, but Mipha wasn't too sure.

"I'm ok with Mipha." Link said, wrapping an arm around her, making her blush a little.

"Mipha, are you ok with that?" Teach asked, looking towards the pair.

"Y-Yes." Mipha responded, looking down.

"Ok. Now that that's settled, it's time to tuck in." Teach said.

"I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." Rhoam said, moving towards the wooden hut. "Daruk, normally Gordons sleep outside, curled up in a ball."

"I guess I'll go do that." Daruk said, walking over to just outside the home.

"Everyone else, follow me." Rhoam said, going into the hut.

"Ladies first." Revali motioned, letting Urbosa first, Mipha second, and Link right before him.

"Link, Mipha, you're staying in this room." Rhoam motioned to a bigger room with a big bed inside of it. "I'll show Urbosa and Revali to their rooms."

And he left Mipha and Link alone.

"So… about earlier." Link said, rubbing his arm. "I didn't know what I was doing. It just felt… right-"

"It's ok." Mipha cut him off. "I know. It's ok. Let's just get to sleep."

And they both promptly did just that.

—-

Zelda was fighting Gannon. She had been for the past 100 years. She had been fighting it non-physically, but fighting all the same. She couldn't lapse in focus. She couldn't. Otherwise… otherwise… it wouldn't be pretty.

She wasn't fighting physically, she was fighting in her 'spirit form.' She had been in it for the last 100 years. She had gone through the same motions, the same, incantations, the same everything… but today was different.

Something new entered. There wasn't anything new in the last 100 years. It was powerful. More powerful than Calamity Gannon himself. It was looking for… something. Zelda couldn't tell what.

Suddenly it made contact with Zelda. It was brief, but it still happened. And just as suddenly as it had came it left.

"What was that?" Zelda thought out loud. Curious. She hadn't done that before.

"That's what I'm trying to prevent." A deep, painful, voice said.

"Who are you!?" Zelda said, voice cracking.

"Ganondorf." The voice responded. "And Calamity Gannon is my puppet."

"Then… how are you not able to defeat it?" Zelda asked. If this 'Ganondorf' was powerful enough to control Calamity Gannon.

"Just because I'm able to control it doesn't mean that it's weaker than me." Ganondorf said.

"... how do you plan on defeating him?" Zelda asked.

"I don't. The gods have already planned how to." Ganondorf responded.

"How exactly?" Zelda asked.

"Looks like you've got a lot of questions." Ganondorf responded. "How about we make a truce?" He said as Calamity Gannon backed off.

"Ok." Zelda responded. At least she could talk to after 100 years.

**So, to address some points:**

**If you think that Mipha and Link shouldn't share a bed, but, in this universe, Mipha did propose to Link, so they're engaged. There.**

**Yes, this is very similar to Champions of a Fallen age, but there will be differences later on.**

**Other than that, please review, because I can't improve without feedback.**


	2. The Great Plateau pt 2

Revali woke up in an unusually hard hammock. It was soft, sure, but it wasn't anything like the hammocks in… in… what? Revali couldn't remember.

Revali got up, and felt claustrophobic. He was in a small room, with only one other being in the room, who was currently sleeping in a different bed of course.

Revali walked outside, hoping that it would get rid of his claustrophobia. When he finally got out of the house, he saw Teach, promptly remembering what happened yesterday.

"Ah! You're up!" Teach said, greeting Revali. "Glad you're awake!"

"Hello." Revali greeted back. "So, about last night…"

"Do you want to learn about your past?" Teach said, raising an eyebrow. "If you need to, just ask."

"No." Revali said, a bit startled. How Teach simmingly read his mind. But there was something else he needed to ask. "But… what about Link and Mipha?"

"You mean their shows of affection?" Teach said, smirking along with a little chuckle. "All I can say, is that me and a few others know why, and that it's perfectly normal for 'kids'" Revali wasn't dense enough to not notice his air quotes. "like them to do stuff like that."

"What do you mean by kids?" Revali asked, narrowing his eyes.

"It's just that I'm much older than you think." Teach said. "But, how about you go on a morning flight? You used to do it every day, before… you were put to sleep."

"... ok." Revali said. He did like the brief feeling of the wind under his wings, but Teach seemed to be covering something else up. Revali wasn't complaining, though, he was going to use every chance he could get to feel the breeze underneath his wings again. Maybe it had something to do with who knows how long he spent in the 'tub.'

—**-**

Daruk woke up outside, just like he had gone to sleep. It felt strangely cold, like it was… not normal for him to sleep in an area cold. But, it also felt like he had slept like that before. Very weird.

Daruk got up, and saw that everyone had already gathered up outside, with Revali and Urbosa talking to Teach and Rhoam, along with Mipha and Link talking to each other.

"Oh. You're finally awake Daruk." Rhoam greeted Daruk, turning over to him.

"I have something for you." Teach said, getting up. He handed Daruk a weird blue familiar-looking ear-piece, despite Daruk _swearing _he had never seen it before in his life.

"Ok?" Daruk said, putting it on. It fit like a glove, or what could be described as a glove. He also noticed that Link and Mipha were wearing similar devices, while Urbosa and Revali had their in their hands. "How does it fit so well…?" Daruk thought out loud.

"You used to use similar devices before you went to sleep." Teach said, admiring how Daruk looked. "But, a few appear to distrust them, despite them not having anything to suspect."

"We _know_ you have secrets, by your own admission." Revali said. "And despite what you have told us, I still don't fully trust you."

"Neither do I." Urbosa said, narrowing her eyes at Teach and Rhoam.

Rhoam shook his head. "Like I've said before, if I did tell you, you would crack under the pressure."

"Just tell us what it is." Revali said, narrowing his eyes at Rhoam.

Teach just put his hand to his face, and shook his head. "For the last time, we won't until we know you're ready."

"Then tell us." Urbosa said, looking at Teach now. "You wouldn't know until you try."

Teach rolled his eyes. "For the last time, after what happened last time, it would be best if we didn't." He said, glancing at Link and Mipha.

"Last time you told us this information?! You mean you've told us this information before?!" Urbosa screamed, prompting Link and Mipha to look at them, along with everyone else jumping back a bit.

Rhoam sighed. "We told you before you went to sleep. But, now that Daruk's up, how about you go exploring? Like you had planned."

"Yes. How about we do that." Link said, pushing Urbosa away, while Mipha pushed Revali away. Daruk just walking beside them, confused. What was going on?! Why did Urbosa and Revali seem at odds with Rhoam and Teach? But, hopefully, Daruk would be able to smooth everything over when they got back.

"So, what was that about?" Daruk asked Link when they had gotten a sufficient distance away.

"Revali and Urbosa apparently want to figure out what Teach and Rhoam are hiding." Link said.

"Do you?" Daruk asked. "It seems pretty important."

"Honestly, no." Link said, looking down. "Whenever I think about Rhoam, I feel like I have the weight of the world on my shoulders. I feel like everyone's depending on me…" Link got a bit choked up, "and I just want to have a simple life for now. With you, Revali, Urbosa, and… Mipha." Link said as he glanced down.

"Ok." Daruk said, not pushing it any further. But, he was curious about what exactly this big secret is. "What about Teach?"

"I feel relaxed around him." Link responded, looking at Mipha. "I know that he wants to tell us all he can, but he also knows that some things are best left not said."

"Link? I think you might like this." Mipha called out as they got to a weird hill, with an overhang over a small little room-looking cave, with a pedestal like the one the Sheikah Slate came out of.

"Hey, Link, maybe try putting the Sheikah Slate on the pedestal." Revali sarcastically remarked in a playful tone of voice.

"Ok." Link said, putting the slate on the little tab, when the slate spun around and went into the pedestal, and the slate displayed the message

_Downloading area data._

_Watch out for falling rocks._

And Daruk felt himself being lifted into the air.

Link was surprised that the pedestal actually did something, much less a tower just randomly spouted up from the ground, along with a map appearing on the slate. The tower itself seemed to be a dirty brownish yellow, along with having one big platform at the top, which had a big thing that looked like a smooth thing, that tapered off before ending in three little wire things, and below that was a long upside-down blue pyramid above the pedestal that the Sheikah Slate was. A blue tear started forming at the eye that was towards the ground. After the tear had fully formed, it dropped down and fell on the slate.

When it was done, a map appeared on the slate, exactly like where they were, wherever it was. When all was said and done, Link retrieved the slate and hung it on his waist.

"So… how are we getting down?" Mipha softy asked Link.

"Um… how about I carry you down." Link said, looking to Mipha. "Revali, can you fly down?" Link said, with Revali rolling his eyes. "Daruk I think you're able to get down without being hurt with your red shield thing." Daruk nodded at that. "And Urbosa could you go down with me?" Urbosa nodded at that.

"I guess I'd better get going." Revali said, getting closer to the edge. "See you when you reach the bottom!" He said, taking off.

"Three… two… one… go!" Daruk said, getting a head start before jumping off the tower, with a resounding _thud_ when he presumably hit the ground, along with a kinda weak "I'm ok."

"Ok, let's go." Urbosa commented, going to the one open hole, because the others were filled with rocks and dirt.

"Mipha?" Link asked, and Mipha nodded in response, so they went to the hole with Urbosa.

Mipha climbed on Link's back, with Urbosa looked down. "It looks like a bit of a way down." Urbosa stated, which she was right, there was only platform between the ground and the platform they were standing on, from what Link could see. "Are you sure you want to carry Mipha down?"

"Yes." Link immediately responded. He felt as if he owned her somehow. Maybe she used her healing powers to help him? Maybe from a fatal injury? That was the only reasonable conclusion to draw, unless evidence

"Ok." Urbosa said, starting to climb down. "Just let me know when you've tired out." She stated, all while Mipha just looked… distant from what Link could tell. He wasn't good at reading people, from what he could tell.

They started climbing down, and Link regretted his decision a bit. They were halfway down the platform, and it felt as if he had run a marathon. But, he needed to get Mipha down. He needed to. She had agreed to his plan, and he wasn't going to make her regret her decision. It was three fourths… four fifths… and they were there, on the platform. Mipha got off and Link collapsed on the floor.

"Do you need me to take over?" Urbosa asked, looking concerned. That was good at least. She cared about him, but not the same as Mipha.

"No." Link grimly said. He needed to do this, for Mipha and… who else? Link… couldn't remember.

"Link… you don't have to do this." Mipha said, beginning to heal Link.

"No. I have to." Link responded, looking deep into Mipha's eyes, making her keep quiet.

_*Bizt*_ A sound came on in Link's ear. It was unfamiliar, but it definitely wasn't anything that could naturally be produced.

"_Link? Mipha? come in." _Teach's voice came ringing in Link's ear.

"Um… hello?" Link said, Mipha still healing his hands.

"_Ok. Is everyone ok up there?"_ Teach asked, with concern in his voice.

"Yes." Link said.

"No." Mipha said at the same time, still staring at Link's hands. "Link's pushing himself too much."

"Mipha-" Link said, leaning in a bit, before getting cut off.

"_Isn't Urbosa there?" _Teach asked, a bit more relaxed now.

"He isn't accepting Urbosa's help." Mipha said, now looking into Link's eyes, now with determination in her eyes and voice. "He's just charging in without thinking."

"_Figures."_ Teach said, chuckling a little bit. "_He always jumps in without thinking. But, Mipha, make sure you took care of him, ok?"_

"I will." Mipha said, with fresh determination burning in her eyes. Link didn't even know she even had this side of her, especially that he invoked this response. But this only meant Link had to protect her too.

"Um… what's going on?" Urbosa asked.

"Teach somehow contacted us." Mipha responded, the determination falling away, letting her kinder demminer come through.

"_I contact you through the earpiece." _Teach stated. _"Could you tell Urbosa to put hers on?"_

"Urbosa, could you please put your earpiece on?" Link asked, nearly fully healed.

"Ok?" Urbosa said, confused. "But if I become mind controlled, I'm blaming the two of you." She said playfully as she put it on. It looked kinda nice on her, like it did on everyone else. Maybe it was due to it having a different tint than everyone else. But, after Urbosa put hers on, she spaced and wait a moment or two, and said. "Ok."

"Are you done?" Mipha asked.

"Yes." Urbosa responded, before looking at Link. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Link said, which he was. He felt better as good as before, better even. Mipha really did wonders. But now it was time to climb.

Mipha grabbed Link's waist as Urbosa started climbing down. Link followed Urbosa down, and saw that Teach and Rhoam at the bottom along with Daruk and Revali, the first of which was clutching his head.

Link felt ok for the first half, then felt as if somebody had put a rock on his fingers.

Three fourths, it felt as if a bolder was put on his fingers.

"Link, are you ok?" Mipha softy asked, seeing Link's shaky hands.

"I-I'm ok." Link shakily replied, hoping that his tiredness didn't show through too much. But, presumably it didn't, since Mipha didn't comment on it for the rest of the way down.

Four fifths, several boulders.

And they were at the bottom finally! If Link wasn't so tired, he would jump up and down with joy. After Mipha had gotten off, Link sat with his back on the scaffolding of the tower.

"Link are you ok?" Teach said, coming over to him, crouching down to Link's eye level. Mipha sat down next to him, and began healing him.

"Yes." Link said, which was true, except that his hands felt as if they had just had nearly been sawed in half.

"Good." Teach said, looking at Link's hands, holding them up. "Looks like you should be good in a few minutes, due to Mipha's always excellent healing powers." To which Mipha blushed.

"Th-thank you." Mipha responded, looking down to Link's hands. "But, if I wasn't here…?"

"It would heal in a day." Teach said, his hands dropping away. "With a very _very_ slight chance it wouldn't heal properly, but then again, everything does." He got up, and looked to Daruk. "And now I've gotta teach your friend a lesson about being reckless."

_Wait… was that a pun?_ Link thought to himself. He knew what a pun is, he just couldn't remember where he had learned that.

Link's thoughts were interrupted when Revali came over and sarcastically remarked, "What? Are you too weak to climb down a couple stories? I bet I could climb down those in a minute." He turned away,

"Well you try having dead weight on your back." Mipha responded, glaring at Revali.

"Well, maybe he should get rid of it." Revali said, walking off, making Mipha tense up.

"Mipha, don't listen to him." Link said, "He's just jealous of you."

"You're right." Mipha said, looking towards the group. "Should we head back?"

"Yes, I think we should." Link replied, both relieved that Mipha didn't take Revali's comment too seriously, and that he felt as good as new.

When Mipha and Link had caught up to everyone else, they saw that everyone had gathered into little groups. Teach and Rhoam were with Daruk, Teach chewing Daruk a new one, while Urbosa and Revali were quietly whispering among themselves. When Rhoam saw them he patted Teach's shoulder and pointed to them. Teach's demeanour completely changed, going from aggressive to kind in an instant.

"Oh! Good! You're all healed up." Teach said excitedly. "Let's go back to the lab and see if anything else has changed."

"What do you mean?" Daruk asked, looking down at how someone could change instantaneously.

"I mean, seeing if something else activated, or if my instruments are boosted somehow." Teach said, rolling his eyes playfully.

—**-**

Everyone followed Teach, until they came across another destroyed structure, about halfway between the homes and the tower. Mipha didn't think it was too good, because after all it was just a collection of old stone wall without any roofs. It wasn't anything extraordinary, but there was a Guardian without its weird spider-leg things, so Mipha wasn't so afraid of it. Until of course, it woke up.

It had reddish vein-like things across the bottom and top parts. The top cylindrical part cylindrical part separate from the main semi-sphere, not completely at least, revealing a mass of gears.

Mipha jumped back with a little yip, afraid of this unnatural beast.

"Quick, over here!" Teach said, ducking behind a wall, with everyone following behind him. Mipha heard a brief, but noticeable, _zing_, then a big _fwosh, _That only made her even more terrified. Those sounds were… familiar somehow. And scary. Very scary. For whatever reason, none of her companions seemed to suffer from.

"So, what's the game plan?" Urbosa asked, looking towards Link.

"I think I should lay the game plan." Teach said, stepping in front of Link. "Revali, take these." Teach said, handing Revali two yellow-tipped arrows, making Mipha shutter. They felt dangerous, as if they could kill anyone she knew in one shot. "Don't shoot, hold, or even let them uncovered near Mipha. Just shoot them at the Guardian's eye."

"Why not?" Revali said, holding them close to Mipha, making her back up into Link's safe arms.

"Because if she gets hit with one, she dies." Teach calmly stated, but holding back an unyielding anger. "So don't."

"Oh." Revali said, retracing the arrows. He also looked pretty afraid, but that was nothing. They were being attacked by a murder robot. Mipha felt Link's hand slip into her own, comforting her. Link quickly gave her a comforting smile, before returning to the plan.

"Ok. So, Revali, you'll shoot one of the shock arrows." Teach said, with Revali getting into position. "Link, you'll give the signal for Urbosa and Daruk to…"

"Hit it sky high!" Daruk enthusiastically yelled.

"Well, I was going to use a different word, but that's ok." Teach replied. "But, everyone, get in position."

Revali took up his position right up against the wall between them and the Guardian, Link got between Revali and Urbosa and Daruk, both of which were positioned at the edge of the wall, ready to rush in. Mipha, Teach, and Rhoam stay behind Revali.

Teach gave the signal, making Revali fly up. The Guardian targeted him with a _ping_ sound. That was cut off when Revali's arrow struck true. Link gave the signal. Urbosa and Daruk rushed in. Mipha heard another _ping_ sound. Revali fired another arrow. Then, finally, Mipha heard a big _*crack*_ sound, signalling that the Guardian had been destroyed. When Mipha looked around the corner, she could see that the 'head' had been knocked clean off, making it collapse a nearby wall.

Everyone gathered around the destroyed Guardian's head, with Teach crouching down and searching the main wreckage.

"Hey, what are you even doing?" Mipha asked, leaning in a bit. The Guardian looked very interesting on the interesting. There were gears, springs, and several other parts the Mipha couldn't identify, but Teach seemed to understand it and was disassembling it at an astonishing rate.

"Disassembling this Guardian." Teach responded, looking up. "I'm trying to find what made it wake back up."

"So, it was this bad when it was first up?" Mipha asked, looking to Teach. This was interesting! The Guardians must be pretty complicated if they could wake up after a least a year, who knows how much longer.

"No. In fact, it actually protected people." Teach responded, to throw the components into piles.

"What happened?" Mipha asked, looking towards the piles. There was gears, springs, and who knows what else.

Teach tensed up at that question, "I… can't tell you." He said, a shadow crossing his face, stopping disassembling the mech. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Mipha softy replied. She knew that she probably wasn't ready to hear whatever this big secret was.

"Hey! Teach, could you look at this?" Urbosa asked, looking towards some sort of orange, hill shaped thing, with a platform in front of it, along with a pedestal that was just a pedestal, instead of having the weird indent for the slate like the one the Sheikah Slate had risen out of, and the one at the tower.

"Um… ok." Teach said, hopping over the head of the Guardian, with Mipha quickly following behind. "That's never happened before. Even Zelda wasn't able to get shrines to activate."

Revali was on him like a hawk. "Who's Zelda?" He said, eyeing Teach up and down, such that he didn't notice Rhoam tense up.

Teach just looked up at Revali and calmly stated, "A genius inventor who was underappreciated by her peers, due to her 'not fulfilling her destiny." Mipha did notice how Rhoam tensed up more at the sarcastic remark. "Because the reason she couldn't in the first place, was specifically _because_ of the pressure." At which, Rhoam quietly went and sat in a corner, coincided with Revali back down.

"So then, do you know what else to do?" Link asked, walking around the 'shrine.'

"Um… from what I remember, it the texts said something about putting the slate to the pedestal." Teach said, holding his chin.

"Ok." Link said, doing just that. When he did, the orange bits became the blue, like in the shrine of resurrection, startling everyone, including Link. When it was done, a wall opened up, revealing an elevator, that despite the compact exterior, was big enough for Daruk and probably one other member of the party.

"Oookkkkaaaayyyy." Teach said. "How about we have lunch, then investigate the shrine?"

Link walked over the head of the Guardian. "Let's go."

"Ok." Mipha said, following Link, before anyone else did.

The trip back was uneventful, but Mipha did talk to Link about their past, like they were during the morning, while Urbosa and Revali presumably talked about this 'Zelda' character, to which Mipha felt a twinge of…jealousy? Was that right? Mipha couldn't tell. Teach and Rhoam walked in front of them, talking in harsh, hushed tones.

—**-**

The gang had gotten back and had separated into small groups. Teach had, instead of talking to someone, had started cooking between the two buildings, causing Link to just stare. He was messing it up! That spice wasn't supposed to be put that way, and the soup was supposed to be stirred faster.

Teach looked over to Link and Mipha. "You know, you could do this yourself."

Link walked over, snatched the laubel from Treach's hand, and started to stir it properly, with Mipha joining him to cut up the ingredients. The soup quickly became much better, so they emptied it into bowls and served it for everyone. When everyone gathered, Revali looked disgusted, Urbosa and Daruk looked interested, while Rhoam and Teach looked excited.

"I cannot wait for Link's legendary cooking." Teach said, beaming.

"Wait… did you purposely mess up?" Mipha asked.

Teach leaned back, taking a sip of his soup. "Yes. I did purposely mess up, but I never guessed that Link could make it _this_ good."

"Thank, I guess." Link replied. He never thought he was known for his cooking. That wasn't usual for a normal person. "So, does that mean I was a cook?"

"No. That was just a side perk." Teach said, taking another sip of the soup. "All of you were known for something even bigger."

"What do you mean?" Revali asked, leaning towards Teach, squinting so hard that Link swore he would go blind.

"That all of you were high up in your respective societies." Teach replied, not even batting an eye.

"Hey, you guys should come see this." Rhoam said, walking out of the lab, surprising Link. He didn't see Rhoam enter, and he had gotten soup, from the bowl he held, instead of his usual staff.

"How about just Link and… Revali?" Teach replied, "The lab is too small for seven bodies, much less including a Goron." Which was true, from what Link could see. It probably was going to be a bit of a tight fit with four people.

"Hey!" Daruk shouted, leaning over to Teach.

"He does have a point." Urbosa said, pulling Daruk back.

"I suppose so." Daruk sulked.

Link, Revali, and Teach entered the lab, without Rhoam despite what Link thought earlier.

The lab itself was full of bits and bobs on tables, filling the wallspace, along with an empty space with a pedestal exactly the same to the one near the shrine, and right beside the pedestal was a 3-D map, almost identical to the one the Link had seen, except that there was some numbers, lines and dots that Lin couldn't possibly understand, along with it being 3-D, and there was a chair in the corner.

"Heh. This is interesting to say the least." Teach said, walking over to the map, placing his bowl on a table besides that. "It appears the tower is connected to some ancient Sheikah network."

"So?" Revali asked, leaning over the map. "Why is this important?"

"Because it means that we can communicate at long distances, along with getting a bit of information." Teach said, poking a few numbers and letters, making 3 orange orbs appear, along with a blue orb where the shrine was. "But looks like you'll have to overcome shrines in order to do so."

"So, let me guess, we split up?" Revali said, glaring at Teach. "One each?"

"Yes!" Teach cheerfully replied. "It actually looks like each one was designed for a different champion."

"What's a Champion?" Revali quickly asked.

"The champions are a group that has a special responsibility." Teach replied. "You're one of the champions Revali, along with Link over there." Teach said, pointing to Link. But… why did Link feel like it was preventing the end of the world? Why? It couldn't be… could it?

"Is everyone a champion?" Link asked.

"Everyone expect me and Rhoam." Teach replied, pushing more buttons. "But, back on topic, looks like Link will have to pick which one he goes with."

"I think I'm going with Mipha." Link commented.

"Ok. Let's tell everyone else." Revali said, walking outside.

—**-**

Everyone gathered back outside and finished lunch, after which Teach announced what the plan was for the rest of the day. They were going to split up, each one taking a different shrine, with Daruk taking the one they had just activated, apparently it was the 'bomb trial,' Urbosa taking the 'magnesisis trial,' Mipha and Link taking the 'Cryonis trial,' and Revali taking the 'stasis trial.' Revali didn't care what he had to do, he just didn't want to be around people right now. He needed to think about these new revelations. Apparently he was a champion, which was important for some reason.

Revali departed, holding onto the travel's bow the Teach had gotten, with half a dozen arrows he had also stored in a quiver on Revali's back. Revali knew that if he needed to, he should just fly away from any major danger, due to him being one of the more fragile companions.

A bokoblin jumped out at Revali when he was deep in thought, causing him to jump into the air, shooting an arrow straight into its face, making it disappear into a poof of black smoke, like the bokoblin before. Revali got back down, and checked the remaining pieces, which was just a horn, so he left it alone.

Revali walked some more, and came upon a weird skull-shaped rock with the eyes being holes leading to the inside, along with a main entrance, so Revali decided to check it out. After all, what could possibly go wrong?

Well, the cave inside was full of bokoblins, four if he counted right, along with another blue one, which Revali hadn't seen before. Revali quickly took off backwards, saying "nope. Nope. Nope."

Revali landed to quickly get his bearings, before taking off again. He quickly shot 3 of the four through the eyes of the skull, before dropping down and fired the other two. The red normal ones died instantly, but the blue one blocked the arrow with its crude shield, before it charged forward, swinging its club wildly. Revali quickly tried to jump into the air, but it didn't work, making the bokoblin hit Revali, knocking him back a fair bit.

_Shoot._ Revali thought to himself, standing up. _I can't take another hit link that._ _And I'm all out of arrows._

The bokoblin got ready for another charge, and Revali got ready to dodge out of the way. If he was going down, he was going down fighting.

The bokoblin charged, and Revali dodged left, and smacked the bokoblin's back with his bow, resulting in a _crack._

_That didn't sound good._ Revali thought to himself as the bokoblin got up. The blue bokoblin raised it's club, read to strike.

_Revali was remembering something. He was facing down a hideous, purple, beast with a cannon for an arm. The vaguely humanoid figure raised its cannon arm, when a mysterious figure rescued Revali._

A wolf suddenly lunged at the bokoblin, snapping Revali back to reality. The wolf getting on top of the bokoblin, with it toppling over, making Revali roll out of the way. The fight between the wolf and the bokoblin devolved into a mash of teeth, claws, hands, and clubs, but the wolf stood victorious before Revali even realised what exactly had happened.

"What?" Revali questioned. Did he just get shown up by a wolf?! How did that wolf even defeat that bokoblin?!

The wolf sat upright, and tilted its head, as if to question Revali. But, now that Revali could actually get a good look at the wolf, it was black with a few white markings throughout. But what caught Revali's attention was the black scarf with blue markings around its neck. Maybe it was some sort of marker? From its owner?

But, Revali needed to decide what to do now. He did have his earpiece, and call Teach, but he needed to complete the shrine.

The wolf walked up to Revali and curled around his legs. Revali didn't really mind too much, but he wasn't going to move now. So using the earpiece. Revali took it out of the pouch it was in and put it on.

"Hello? Teach?" Revali asked, looking around for any other hostiles.

"_Oh! So you finally decided to put on the earpiece!" _Teach joyfully said, not aware that Revali was close to collapsing.

"Listen, I encountered some strong bokoblin near some weird skull looking rock, so I don't have time." Revali said, letting a little undignified panic set into his voice.

"_Oh! I'll send Daruk right away!"_ Teach said, a bit panicked now, before turning off communication.

"Ok. Looks like it's just me and you." Revali said to the wolf, walking inside the rock formation, with the wolf following behind him. Revali sat down right beside the entrance, hoping that he could catch a few z's…

—**-**

Urbosa was concerned. She had just completed her shrine and gotten her 'bracelets' as they were referred to as. They were just a thin band of blue and the weird metal everything made by the Sheikah was, but they could levitate metal objects, so they weren't all bad, despite their rather unfortunate color choice.

"_Hello? Urbosa?" _Teach came in over the radio. For whatever reason, Urbosa felt like he never gave all the information he knew, and everyone else suffered because of it.

"Yes, I'm here." Urbosa responded, testing her new powers on some chests, getting them out of the water and onto the ground.

"_Good. Could you come back as soon as possible?"_ Teach said, genuinely concerned.

"Why?" Urbosa responded, not caring what he had to say. She had better uses of her time, like looting these chests. They only contained gems, but it was better than nothing.

"_Because Revali encountered a blue bokoblin, which none of you are equipped to handle."_ Teach said, still worried. _"I'm worried for your safety."_

"Ok." Urbosa said, ditching the jewels. Urbosa honestly thought this was some kind of trick to get everyone back faster, but she was unsure if that was actually the case. It didn't hurt to go back nonetheless.

—**-**

Mipha and Link were back at the main base. Mipha was concerned about what Revali's condition was. Apparently, he had broken bones, among various other injuries, and broken bones were much harder for Ruto, due to hollow bones. Link had gone off somewhere, while Mipha had gone to the makeshift infirmary.

"Hello." Rhoam greeted Mipha when she entered, with Teach getting up from his stool. Revali himself was sitting upright on the bed with bandages on his left arm and torso.

"You're here!" Teach greeted. "Now we can begin."

"First, are you ok Revali?" Mipha asked. Revali was her foremost concern right now, and if he wasn't ok, she wasn't either.

"Yes. Just hurts when I move." Revali replied, relaxed for a person who had just had a near-death experience.

"Does it hurt when I do this?" Mipha said, touching Revali's bandaged wing, instantly regretting it when Revali recoiled from the pain.

"Yes." Revali said, a bit strained now.

"Sorry!" Mipha said, retracing her hand. She didn't want to cause unnecessary pain, especially if it was unnecessary.

"It's ok." Revali replied, relaxed again.

"Revali are you willing to let Mipha heal you?" Teach asked, staring into Revali's soul with cold, dead, eyes.

"Yes." Revali said, a bit put off by Teach's change in demeanor.

"And Mipha, are you willing to take my advice?" Teach asked Mipha, turning those eyes onto her.

"Y-yes." Mipha responded, unsettled by Teach's change too.

"Good." Teach said, eyes revealing a glimmer of life, if only for a minute.

"Mipha, just start healing Revali, just like you would do normally." Teach said, with Mipha responding and following his directions. But it wasn't as effective as when she healed Link.

"Now, Imagine Revali as someone important to you." Teach instructed. Mipha didn't know who was important to her. Link, she guessed? So, she guessed she should start with that.

Mipha Imagined that she was healing Link. She had known him for a long time, so she should be good at this. Mipha thought, anyway. He had a childlike fascination with everything, he was always curious, and he always was willing to charge into battle.

Mipha found herself imagining that she was healing a small, red, Zora presumably, because he looked oddly like Mipha herself. She pressed on, seeing that the healing had improved. It was still a half hour before Revali was completely healed, but it was faster.

"Thanks." Revali thanked Mipha when she was done, taking off the bandages.

—**-**

Zelda was confused. Apparently, Ganondorf had been trapped for about 100,000 years, and had unleashed a Calamity Gannon each 10,000 years, because there had to be a cycle, or the world would end, and he was being used as a battery for Sheikah technology. And there was a god/demon named Demise, that was pressuring Ganondorf to finish the job. But, Zelda had one remaining question.

"How would the world end?" Zelda asked, wondering what could be powerful enough for the gods to fear.

"A god beyond the normal gods." Ganondorf said. "In fact, there's multiple of these 'omni-gods,' and your friend is, in fact, one of the good ones."

"There's more than one?" Zelda asked quizzically.

"Ganondorf!" A new voice and presence entered, rage filled, along with another, smaller, presence coming too. But the second was far more powerful than the first.

"What?" Ganondorf asked the voice.

"You're supposed to be trying to defeat the champions!" The first, who was presumably Demise, but Zelda couldn't find a name for the second one.

"Relax, Revali was nearly killed by a blue bokoblin. They're not a threat yet." Ganondorf nonchalantly said. "Besides, don't they have to defeat Calamity Gannon in order for the cycle to be complete?"

"Yes, But they have to actually defeat it, not just destroy it." Demise replied, calmed down. "So you have to provide a challenge."

"Well, if people like him didn't exist, then we wouldn't have to do this entire song and dance." Ganondorf responded, probably referring to the other's presence.

"We cannot control our births, just as we can't control how fast the grass grows." A new voice entered, most likely the entity's.

"Yeah, well if you're so powerful, then just blast that sucker!" Ganondorf loudly responded. "Just skip over the entire death and rebirth part."

"Just because I'm more powerful than someone does not mean I can just destroy them." The entity replied.

"Ok, could we please just stop?" Zelda quickly interjected. This was getting too confusing for her. "Listen, I now you're under stress, but this isn't a way to treat one another. How about each one of you just do some R&R?"

"I don't think any of us can." Ganondorf replied.

"Well then, just go away!" Zelda yelled, making the gods retreat to wherever they sat and did nothing all day!

"..."

"..."

They were both quiet until Ganondorf spoke up. "Why… why did you do that?" He softly asked.

"Because you were being too caught up in your own destiny." Zelda asserted. That was true, but he was the first being she had met in 100 years, and she was going to protect it.

"... thank you." Ganondorf softly responded, before they both went silent again for some time.

**Wow! 6k words! That's a new record! I mean, for one chapter. But, I think it was words best served. But to address some points: **

**1)Each party member has a bracelet that has their own bracelet, which will be downloaded onto Link's slate off-screen. **

**2) yes the black wolf is the hero of twilight, and that will be important for later.**

**3)I think I accidentally might of made a Zelda/Ganondorf ship. If I should actually follow through, review so below.**

**Now please, review. I can't improve without feedback!**


	3. The Great Plateau pt 3

Revali had gotten back to the main camp, at about lunchtime. He had gotten his bracelets for stasis, and was returning before going to the randevu point, because apparently, the wolf was emitting some strange energy readings, which could be good or bad. Revali hoped that Twi, as they had affectionately named it, wasn't in any danger.

"Hello." Teach greeted Revali, with him scratching Twi behind the ears, which was a good sign at least. "I knew you would come back."

"What? Did you doubt me? I'm the most compassionate Rito ever!" Revali playfully stated, with Twi apparently rolling his eyes, while Teach let out a little chuckle. "But, will Twi be alright?"

"Yes. He will be fine, it's just that he has a weird energy signature that I haven't seen in a loooong time." Teach finished, stroking Twi's back. "But, we should get to the randevu point now." He said, standing up, Twi following quickly behind.

Another Rito suddenly flew down. He was a light-blue Rito, with a traveler's bow and a quiver of arrows strapped to his back, just like the one Teach had fixed for Revali. "Hello Teach." He said, sounding like a bored child.

"Hello Kull!" Teach greeted the new Rito, walking and shaking Kull's hand. "So, this is Revali, so we don't want to lose him."

Kull's eyes light up, looking towards Revali. "Revali, as in, _the_ Revali?"

"In the flesh." Revali basked in the glory, even if it was a little.

"So, the others have woken up?" Kull asked, turning to Teach, semi-excited.

"Yes." Teach calmly replied. "But, now that that's out of the way, what's that status on the various races?"

"The Zoras are still looking for a hylian." Kull said, looking up and holding his chin. "But they're not in immediate danger. The gerudo on the other hand, are."

"Why?" Revali asked. He didn't want people to get hurt.

"Because of a divine beast. Has Teach told you about those?" Kull asked, inquisitively.

"No. I was about to." Teach responded. "But, what's the situation with the other races?"

"The Rito have been getting fearful," Kull continued, making Revali wonder if it was another 'divine beasts' that was threatening the Rito, his people. "And finally, the Gorons are still going strong."

"Good. Now, could you tell my associates that we're going to meet them at Gerudo Town." Teach responded, Twi walked up to Kull, sniffing him.

"Wait! Is that a wolf?!" Kull's said, energetically asked, bending down to Twi's eye level, startling him.

"Yes." Teach said, semi-embarrassed. "Please don't scare him. Otherwise he will bite your face off."

"Wait! You haven't trained him yet!?" Kull said, jumping back, along with Twi. "I thought you were the best trainer!"

Teach rolled his eyes at that remark. "Yes, I'm the best teacher, and yes I haven't trained Twi yet, because he doesn't need to. He's just picked up a few things from a friend or two of his." Teach confidently asserted.

"Ok." Kull calmed down. "But, you should be off now. Safe travels!" Kull said, walking into the hut.

"Wait. He can just do that?" Revali asked. That didn't seem right, like most people didn't just walk into other people's homes. "That seems kinda weird."

"Well, he's a family friend." Teach replied, starting to actually walk away. "One of my first lessons is to learn who to trust. Kull falls into that category."

"Ok." Revali said, following Teach, along with Twi. "So, where are we going?"

"The Temple of Time." Teach simply replied, continuing to walk. "Now, let's get there faster, we don't want to keep the others up."

—**-**

Link was waiting in the old, dusty, temple of time, with Mipha right besides him. Rhoam had set up four chests, before the goddess statue, supposedly for what they needed to escape the plateau, which Link wasn't against. It was the baggage of leaving the plateau that worried him. He knew what was next, though he didn't know _how _he knew. He knew the world outside was completely destroyed. He knew there was some event in the past that nearly killed everyone. Urbosa, Revali, Daruk, Rhoam, Teach, Link himself, and Mipha…

"Link are you ok?" Mipha's voice cut through Link's thoughts. "You're looking tense. Do you need me to heal you?"

Now that he noticed it, he was pretty tense. "No." He replied, trying to look relaxed. He didn't need her to see him like this. He was a soldier, a weapon. He wasn't supposed to feel. Just follow orders.

Mipha's face turned to a frown. "I won't accept that answer, and you know it."

Link chuckled. "I suppose so. It's just that… I don't want everything to be revealed."

"I For one, do." Urbosa interjected. "What's the use of hiding in the dark if there isn't anything dangerous?"

"Maybe the darkness is there to protect us." Link harshly responded, immediately recoiling. He didn't mean that. It's just that she didn't know. She didn't have sneaking suspicions that everyone you know, nearly died. She didn't have those.

"Ok." Daruk said, breaking them up. "Just, let's stay silent until Revali gets back."

Urbosa and Link shut up, and Mipha somehow wriggled into Link's arms. She felt nice and cool to the touch, calming Link down. Maybe this was just a big misunderstanding. Maybe Link was just blowing things out of proportions.

A few minutes passed, until Rhoam called out, "There they are!" Link quickly looked out of the temple, and saw that Teach, Twi, and Revali were heading towards the main group. "Looks like we can begin."

Teach and Rhoam walked in front of the giant goddess statue in the center of the wall. Rhoam asked Teach in a loud whisper, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Teach responded, quickly glancing at Link. "They're ready." Teach assuredly stated.

Rhoam sighed. "Ok." He simply said, assuming positions. Teach was on the stage left and Rhoam on stage right.

"Now, as you know, we've been hiding something from you." Teach announced, in a loud, booming voice. "But, now we're going to tell you everything."

"Everything?" Urbosa asked, leaning in.

"Everything I know at least." Rhoam explained.

"Why only you Rhoam?" Revali asked. Link didn't find the appeal in leaning everything. Information should be distributed on a need-to know basis, if you asked him.

"Because there's secrets that would put a target on your back if you knew them." Teach replied. "But, without further ado, Rhoam, take it away." He said, walking off the raised platform, leaving Rhoam the only one on stage.

Rhoam slowly walked to the center of the stage, with everyone anxiously waiting in suspense. When he finally got to the center, he announced, "You May know me as just Rhoam, the old man." He said, his voice was old and deep. "But, That's not my full title."

Rhoam's appearance changed, instead of the old, beaten robes he had on previously, he now had on fine robes, with a magnificent shade of green. In fact, the shade of green also had colored his skin a little, and there were green flames surrounding Rhoam, making Link wonder what Rhoam actually was. Actually, Link had seen this attire before. He had seen Rhoam before.

_Link was back in a different time. He was back, before the… the… Whatever happened. Link was bowing before Rhoam, who was in his 'current' attire. _

"_I, King Rhoam of Hyrule, appoint you as princess Zelda's knight." Rhoam announced, looking distant. _

Link woke back up to reality with a start, while Rhoam continued, "My full title is King Rhoam Bosphoramus of Hyrule, it's last king. What happened here, is known as the great calamity." Rhoam said, looking past the group, to the big black and purple structure in the distance. "During which, five great champions, one for each race, commanded four devine beasts, one champion commanded each one, while the fifth was charged with protecting the princess, my daughter." Link knew the princess. She was… she was… Princess Zelda. But, how did he know that? "But, Calamity Gannon, the source of the great calamity, was more cunning than we anticipated. He took over the divine beasts, making the champions fight… something. That I do not know."

Rhoam continued, his voice getting solemn. "The champions re-grouped, but Calamity Gannon had also infected the guardians. The Guardians attacked the weakened Champions, and one by one they fell. Except for the champion of the Hylians. He retreated, the champion of the Zora in his arms, still protecting my daughter, despite the loss. Each of the other champions were carried by nearby Sheikah, an inner faction of Hylians. But, yet again, the Guardians attacked yet again, and the champion of Hylians fell, like all of his predecessors."

"But," Rhoam's voice getting a bit of hope in it. "The princess was able to awaken her long dormant sealing power, and went to face off Calamity Gannon, while the five champions were put in the shrine of resurrection, to wake up 100 years later."

Rhoam looked to the group. "You five, are those champions. And Link." Rhoam looked at Link, a deep sadness in his eyes. "You are the champion that protected my daughter. And for that, I thank you."

"But," Rhoam's voice got fiery, "Now it is time to re-capture the four divine beast, and finally defeated Calamity Gannon!" Rhoam yelled, before clearing his throat. "Sorry, I just got caught up in the moment." Rhoam apologised.

But, Link was in deep thought. He had been a champion. A _champion._ He had been a great warrior! He had been the best of the best! He was the defender of the heir of Hyrule! He needed to live up to that. He _needed_ to live up to that, otherwise the entire world would end.

—**-**

Urbosa knew it! She knew it! They were hiding something! But, she knew why they kept it a secret. The fate of the world was a lot for people that had functionally been born 3 days earlier. But, now she just had to get stronger.

—**-**

Daruk didn't really care about what was just revealed. He wasn't the type to question what exactly was happening, he was the type to go to his destination and get things done.

—**-**

Mipha was worried. This had happened before, she knew it. She knew something like this had happened before. And, Link didn't take it too well, shutting down, so to speak. And, what was keeping history from repeating itself? What? What!? Why did Mipha feel so _useless?_ But, right now she needed to be there for Link. She needed to.

—**-**

Revali was, relieved. That was one big secret down, so he knew more about the world than before. As he petted Twi, he couldn't help but wonder. What did the strange energy from said wolf meant. Revali knew that Twi was more intelligent than a normal wolf, but was that a result of the energy, or the energy a result of whatever was making Twi smart. Well, Revali could always ask Teach about that.

The group departed from the temple, with Urbosa gloating all the way. Revali didn't listen, but he knew that Teach shut her down very quick.

When they did get back, Kull was already cooking something in the pot.

"So, how did it go?" Kull asked, looking over to the group, stirring whatever was in the pot.

"Good." Teach responded. "No one freaked out."

"Good." Kull said, his attention turning to the meal.

"Hey, can Teach, can I pull you off to the side?" Revali asked.

"Sure." Teach answered, taking Revali behind the house, without Twi. "Is this about Twi?"

"Yes." Revali answered. "I have questions about Twi."

"Ask away." Teach replied, sitting down.

"So, do you know why Twi is so intelligent?" Revali asked, sitting down too.

"Um…" Teach hesitated, "He's not a normal wolf. That's all I can say for now."

"Why?" Revali curiously asked.

"Well, I don't want to reveal any private information." Teach half-jokingly said, getting up. "But, we should get back to the others."

Teach walked over to the main group, followed quickly by Revali.

"Hey! I'm not stubborn! Revali over there broke the travel's bow that Teach gave him!" Urbosa exclaimed.

"Wait! That was my bow!" Kull replied, looking over to Revali.

"Um… I thought it was Teach's?" Revali replied, rubbing the back of his neck, when everyone erupted in laughter. "What's so funny?" Revali asked, not liking being the laughingstock of the party.

"S-Sorry. It's just your reaction." Kull replied in between laughter. "I could never be angry at any of you."

"Ok." Revali replied calming down.

—**-**

Link was relieved. No one was too affected by the new information, because he was. He was affected all too much. He had been here before. He had the weight of the world on his shoulders, and it wouldn't be going away anytime soon. But for now, he could just be in the moment.

An… interesting character suddenly appeared outside the group. He had a navy blue jacket with white fluffy insides on, with a chained sword floating behind his back. Link couldn't make out the face of this new character, probably because his hood was casting shadows over his face.

When Teach noticed the stranger, he immediately got up, staring at the figure, and somehow summoned a staff. "Why are you here?" Teach asked, using his cold, dead eyes.

"I'm here to see what poor souls you decided to torture this time." The character responded, walking into the middle of the group.

"What do you want, TCD?" Teach asked, still focusing on 'TCD'

"To fight him." TCD calmly stated, pointing to Link.

"What?" Link blurted out.

"Yes." TCD replied. "If anyone interferes, they will be… restrained."

"Ok." Link agreed. He didn't want anyone to be hurt, especially Mipha.

Link got up, and they both walked over to the open, with nothing to hide behind. Link had his traveler's shield, sword, and bow, and TCD had his… fists? Sword? Link didn't care. He just wanted to get this over with.

Link struck first, stabbing right into TCD's heart. TCD dodged right, and struck repeatedly, his sword becoming a blur. When he was done, Link readied his shield and sword. TCD swung down vertically, and Link raised his shield to block it. The shield broke down the middle, where the sword struck, a cut appeared on Link's arm, stinging quite a bit. But Link pressed on. He needed to beat this… this thing!

TCD struck again, this time horizontal. Link jumped back, and time seemed to slow. He knew this feeling. It was a 'furry rush' or 'Link's rush', as… someone had affectionately called it. Link knew what he was supposed to do. He quickly got in close to TCD and swung wildly. He just needed to get as much damage as he could get on TCD.

When Link was done, time resumed its normal pace. TCD quickly struck twice more, giving Link a cut on his lower right arm and top left arm. They stung a lot, but Link pressed on. He got a glance of a concerned Mipha, being held back by a worried Teach.

Finally, TCD reached inside his jacket, and threw a little knife at Link, but Link took it, because if he didn't, it would've hit Mipha. Link couldn't let Mipha get hurt, much less die. Not here. Not now. Not ever.

Link fell back on his butt. His heart was pounding. He probably shouldn't have taken the hit, but he couldn't let Mipha get harmed.

_Suddenly, Link was remembering… something. He was in an open field, bloody and beaten, with a familiar red Zora in his arms. Mipha had fallen near him, so Link Just scooped her up when they retreated. Suddenly, a fully functioning Guardian crashed through the trees. Link knew what he had to do. He pushed Mipha off to a nearby guard, and immediately unsheathed his sword, and charged into battle. The Guardian fires its lazer, hitting Link. But he charged anyway, aiming for its legs. He quickly slashed two of its legs, but it fired again, making the air smell of burning flesh. Link quickly finished it off, but the damage was done. Link was near death, so he was done for when the next Guardian came crashing through the trees. _

—**-**

Mipha rushed over to Link, propping him up. He was in critical condition, and probably wouldn't survive for long, maybe a week if he wasn't given medical attention.

Mipha immediately started healing Link, after she had removed the throwing knife from his chest, of course. The cuts were across several major arteries, so Mipha had to act quickly. She focused on his chest first, healing the deep cut right next to his heart. Her hands were covered in Link's blood by now, but she pressed on. Link would do it for her, and she would do it for him.

"Mipha, That's enough. He'll survive." Teach stated, putting his hand on Mipha's shoulder.

"No. It doesn't matter if he's going to die or not, I'm still going to heal him." Mipha fiercely replied. She didn't need Teach right now. She knew that Link was more fragile than before. She just needed to heal Link, so she was moving onto one of Link's cuts on his left arm, healing the one lower down first.

"Mipha…" Teach said.

"Stop!" Mipha desperately yelled. She needed to focus, not have distractions. She quickly healed Link's other two cuts, which thankfully weren't as deep. When she was _finally _done, Mipha was covered in blood and was _exhausted._ She felt like just collapsing right there and then… Link was so warm…

—**-**

Zelda had just seen Link get beaten up! She was angry, to say the least! Link was her older brother, so of course she was going to protect him in his weakened state!

"Ganondorf!" Zelda cried, "Who was that?! Who beat up Link?!"

"Calm down." A new, Young sounding voice interjected. "TCD wouldn't let Link die. He was just testing him."

"Who are you?" Zelda asked, turning around to the score of the voice, as opposed to when Ganondorf/Demise talked to her, she was kinda 'surrounded' by their voice. She was met with a strange figure, to say the least. He was a normal sized Hylian, with shorts and a T-shirt on, constantly changing colors.

"Chaos, at your service." Chaos said, bowing.

"Oh, great." Ganondorf dryly stated.

"Do you met Chaos before?" Zelda asked Ganondorf.

"Yes. Too many times." Ganondorf replied, seeming tired.

"Aaaawwwww, is little ganny-wanny bored of Chaos?" Chaos asked in a baby voice, making Zelda giggle. Just, such a powerful being, just treated like an annoyance at best.

"Chaos, stop annoying Ganondorf." Another new voice entered the conversation, acting like Demise and Ganondorf.

"And I'm like, six, power levels above him." Chaos eloquently put it.

"Why are you here?" Zelda interjected, playing peacekeeper.

"To see the last champion of Hylia!" Chaos replied, appearing besides Zelda.

"Champion of Hylia?" Zelda asked. She hadn't heard of that term before, so she was curious as to what it means.

"Yes. Each god has a champion." Chaos remarked. "There's one for the god of Rito, Zora, and Gorons, along with the ones of Gerudo, which is Demise, Hylians, for Hylia herself, and the Sheikah are for my friend who came with me."

"Begrudgingly." Chaos's 'friend' responded.

"Oh, I gave you tons of chances to opt out." Chaos replied.

"We both know I didn't have a choice." His friend replied.

"Yes, we both do!" Chaos cheerfully replied, his smile not falling for a moment.

"Um, could you go away?" Zelda asked Chaos, hoping that he would respect her personal space.

"Ok, I guess we'll be going now." Chaos said, not looking hurt in the slightest. And, all of a sudden, Chaos was gone.

"Hello?" Zelda asked, wondering where he went.

"It's just me here." Ganondorf responded.

"Ok." Zelda said, before thinking a bit more. "Sooo, are my friends the champions of these gods?"

"I think so." Ganondorf replied. "At least, I know they're important somehow."

"Ok, good." Zelda replied, now knowing that her friends were safe, for now at least.

**Ok, so that was a lot. This story always pushes me to my limit, but at least it's not 6k words. But, to address some points:**

**1)The reason Twi, aka the hero of twilight, is emitting twilight energy is that he's been in the twilight realm for a while, so his body was used to it, thus when he got back he reverted to wolf form. I haven't played or seen a play through of Twilight Princess, so there's going to be a few inconsistencies.**

**2)TCD does stand for something, it's just a nickname he gave himself, or a pen name. TCD means The Chaotic Dragon, which of itself is a title. I can't reveal his resales name, because he's an actual person irl. He's just not this mean.**

**3)so, for those willing, please say whether or not you want me to do either Zelda X Ganondorf or Link(Twilight Princess) X Midna. **

**4)it has come to my attention that it can be interpreted that the champions could've been put in the shrine of resurrection before. Now, while my head cannon(If you could call it that) is that this is their first time, but I'm ok with that not being the case.**

**5)finally, I think that a common criticism of many shows are that the characters lack critical thinking skills, so in order to rectify the situation, I've decided to ask everyone out there what questions they would ask. **

**And finally, review! I can't improve without criticism!**


	4. Vah Naboris pt 1

_Mipha was back… sometime. Sometime before she was put to sleep in the Shrine of Resurrection. She was bloody, with several wounds, so she was slowly bleeding out, and had been for… seconds? Minutes? Hours?! She didn't know._

_Mipha herself was being held up by unknown hands, with her eyes closed. She felt so tired, so, very, tired. They were resting, not moving for whatever reason, unlike with… Link?! She had been carried by Link?! Why had he transferred her to this… not a stranger, but a lesser known person. Any of the other champions would have sufficed, but why had he handed her off to this person? _

_Suddenly, a bright light entered, making Mipha open up her eyes, just a bit. Mipha saw Link, in an unfamiliar outfit, kneeling down. She also saw Zelda, in a muddy white dress. Mipha saw Link's fatigue and wounds, and felt a compulsion to run over and heal him. It was her duty to. But, Mipha couldn't. She couldn't get up, she couldn't walk, she couldn't so much as move, all she could do was watch. _

_Zelda rushed over to Link, and held him up, but he collapsed anyway. Link wasn't going to survive for too long, if not a week, then a day, even if he got medical attention. Mipha tried to scream, but no sound came out of her mouth. _

Finally, Mipha woke back up. It was nighttime, and Mipha was in bed. With Link. After Mipha got over the initial shock, she realised that she had fallen asleep on top of him, which was embarrassing to say the least. But, Link was always warm at least, and Mipha was getting a bit cold…

—**-**

Link woke up with Mipha cuddling up against his arm, making him blush, just a bit. She must really like him, for whatever reason. He just laid there for a moment, taking in the silence of everything. Light was streaming in through the window, the nice cool air, the person he… he… loved? Was that the right word? Link didn't know. But the person he loved besides him.

A sudden knock on the door startled Link, making him sit up. Mipha muttered in her sleep and tossed in her sleep, still staying close to Link. But, now that Link didn't have the covers covering up his tunic, he noticed that it was almost shredded with the front having taken most of the brunt. But, now that Link's bare skin, it was really cold.

"Can I come in?" A younger-sounding voice called in. "It's ok if you're half-decent."

"Um… sure?" Link responded, not knowing what the normal response was.

The door to the bedroom opened and what looked like an average height, and didn't have any really identifiable features. "Hello Link. I'm so happy to finally meet you." He said, closing the door behind him.

"So happy?… To meet me?" Link questioned, not knowing what he meant. He knew that he was a great champion, protector of the princess 100 years ago, but that was 100 years ago! Everyone should at least be very elderly, but then again there's always legends. But, wasn't the Plateau sealed from the outside world? And TCD still got in, somehow.

"Yes. In fact, I knew… the previous you." The character replied, walking up besides Link, bringing a chair along.

"Previous me…?" Link questioned again. None of this was making any sense.

"Yes, you're not your previous self, if that makes sense." The figure replied. "But, on a different subject, what did you think about TCD and his actions?"

"Um… He was a bit… harsh?" Link replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just woke up from the shrine, and he just, attacks me? I don't think that's very… nice."

"Sorry about that. It's just that he only really speaks one language… might." The entity said, thinking back to another time, his smirk fading. "But, he will be punished."

"By who? How? Why?" Link asked as the being walked towards the door. Link was confused, to say the least. This being had just walked into their home, went and talked to a functional kid that had a big battle yesterday!

"I'm going to punish him myself." The being replied. "Just, keep this between us, ok?" The being said, stepping behind the door, and putting his finger to his lips.

"Um… ok?" Link agreed, as the being closed the door, leaving Link with more questions than answers.

"Oh! You're up!" Teach greeted Link. "Sorry, must've dozed off."

"What?" Link questioned, looking over to Teach, who was on the chair the entity had manifested? How? Teach didn't enter in their entire conversation.

"How are you feeling?" Teach asked leaning over, looking Link up and down.

"Good." Link responded, looking towards the door, then to Mipha. Had she healed him? But, that would've exhausted her. Maybe that's why she was sleeping in.

"That's uplifting." Teach responded, leaning back. "But, now that we have a bit of time, do you remember anything before you were put to sleep?"

"Um, all I can remember is a Guardian attacking me and some other people, among Mipha and Zelda." Link responded, not mentioning what condition any of them were in.

"So, you remember Zelda?" Teach inquired, looking Link in the eyes.

"Yes. She's the one with long hair and blue eyes?" Link asked, not knowing how he knew that knowledge, but he wasn't complaining.

"Yes. How did you know that?" Teach asked, leaning in again.

"Um, I had a flashback after the fight." Link responded, which was true, but why had he flashed backed? Link didn't know why he had flashed back.

"Hhhhmmm, maybe it's caused by experiencing similar events?" Teach wondered, leaning back in his chair.

"Makes sense." Link said, as he felt Mipha began stir next to him, making him turn his attention to her. She stretched and yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning Link." Mipha regarded Link, still obviously groggy. "Oh. You're here too… Teach." Mipha regarded Teach, looking him up and down. "... why are you here Teach?" Mipha questioned. "I don't think it's ordinary for friends to watch each other sleep." Making Link super embarresed all of a sudden, and why did the fact he was wearing clothes suddenly comfort him?

Teach rolled his eyes at the comment. "I've both watched over both of you sleep, individually and together, along with catching you both in more… scandalous scenarios." He then got a small smile, along with a friendly shutter. Link's checks were getting hot now. "But, now what I'm actually here for is something relating to Mipha and her abilities."

"What is it?" Mipha asked, a blush on her face. _What did that mean? _Link asked himself.

"It's what happened after the battle." Teach replied. "From what I saw, two individuals one looking like a Zora, the other a Hylian, carried you over to the bed you are currently in, and apparently tucked you in, and I see they must've changed your clothes Link." Which made Link's check's only hotter.

"Um…" Mipha was obviously taken a bit aback about the entire situation. "Are… you sure they… didn't do… stuff?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure." Teach responded, as Link promptly realised exactly what they were talking about. "I'd know if they did, and I know they didn't."

"How?" Mipha asked, squinting at Teach and getting somehow closer to Link, making Link's heart beat faster.

Teach shrugged at the question. "I dunno. I just do." Making Mipha and Link relax a bit. At least they weren't the only ones in the dark.

—**-**

**Time-skip, a day**

—**-**

Urbosa was concerned about the Hylian stranger coming along. As far as she was concerned, the Champions were the only ones that she could trust. They were currently camping out in a canyon, which let bow-users snipe them down from above. Link was cooking in the pot he _insisted _on bringing, but would only drag him down, and from what she saw, Teach was scribbling down notes about cooking. Teach was wearing a lose cloak with a hood, along with a belt. Mipha was sitting in the shade petting Twi, along with Revali. Daruk wasn't within Urbosa's eye-sight, so she didn't know what he was doing. Urbosa didn't care about what the others were doing, she cared about their safety.

"Should we keep an eye on that stranger?" Urbosa asked, looking over to Teach.

"No. He shouldn't be a problem." Teach replied, not looking up from his notes and the meal being prepared.

The stranger came right up to the group, looking at Link. The stranger probably could seriously hurt all of them very fast, probably before they could react. Urbosa was most concerned about Link and Revali. While Link would probably be helped by Mipha, and could take a hit or two, Urbosa was concerned about Revali. He couldn't take a hit due to the incident with the blue bokoblin.

"Um, hello." The stranger greeted them. "Or Sav'otta, as the locals would say."

"Sav'otta." Teach greeted the stranger, looking up from Link's dish. "What makes you stop by our band of adventurers?"

"Well, you don't usually see a group of most races roaming around these parts, especially Zoras." The stranger replied, looking at Mipha, who seemed unaffected by the comment. "But, what are your names? Mine's…" The stranger paused, as if trying to recall something. "Agia."

Urbosa quickly noticed Teach get a funny look in his eye. "Hello Agia, my name's Teach," he said, pointing to himself, "and that over there is Link," Teach said, pointing to him. "That's Mipha, Twi, our wolf, and Revali." Teach said pointing at each of them, "And finally the mean-looking lady is Urbosa and the cannibalistic rock is Daruk." Teach finished, and Urbosa noticed that each time Teach introduced a champion, the stranger got more and more tense, until Teach was finally done.

"Um…" the stranger hesitated. "By any chance would you happen to be the champions of old?" The stranger asked nervously.

"Why, yes we are." Revali proudly stated. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Why… yes." The stranger replied, reaching for something attached at his waist. Teach raised an eye. "You're existence only delays the inevitable!" He said, pulling a sickle from his waist. "For master Koga!" He screamed, before disappearing into a red puff of smoke, along with a few little pieces of paper. When he was done, he was dressed in… red spandex? With a red up-side down eye? Heh. How cheesy.

"Wow. You obviously have no class." Teach said, getting up and walking over to and pacing around Agia. "First, your fake name. Anybody with a basic sense of how a person makes a fake name, and knowledge of the Yiga clan could figure it out. Second, why did you just reveal to us you're an enemy as soon as you knew about us? You could've stayed with us and ambushed us in our sleep." Making Agia think, and made Urbosa fearful. If anyone was part of the Yiga clan, then…

"Third." Teach continued. "That's no way to hold a sickle. You hold it like this." Teach said, demonstrating where he held his legs apart and held his sickle close to the ground, backhanded.

"Um, ok." 'Agia' confusedly repeated Teach's motions. "But, why are you doing this?"

"Dunno. Just do." Teach said, relaxing. "But, quick question, is there a stable right around the corner?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" 'Agia' retaliated.

"Because that's all I need to know." Teach said, before knocking 'Agia' by knocking him on the head with a staff he somehow summoned. As Teach dragged 'Agia' back to the group, as everyone just stared in disbelief.

"See! I knew we shouldn't have trusted him!" Urbosa quickly interjected. "But nooo! We had to trust him. Like we had to do at the Great Plateau."

"Hey!" Teach looked back at Urbosa.

"I'm just saying that we shouldn't just randomly trust strangers." Urbosa calmly replied. "I'm not saying that you're not someone that we shouldn't trust."

"Ok, apology accepted." Teach said, before attending to 'Agia.'

After lunch was done, Teach got Mipha to help him carry 'Agia', on a makeshift stretcher, much to Urbosa's dismay.

"Why are we keeping him?" Urbosa asked. "He could always call in some reinforcements."

"Because it's the right thing to do." Teach replied. "If we just left him out here, then he would most likely die, or get seriously injured."

After a bit of grumbling, Urbosa let up. It wasn't worth it for one guy.

Finally, after the rest of the day was spent walking, they finally reached the stable 'Agia' described. It was a wooden circular building with a giant ramshackle horse's head on the top, with two entrances besides a counter, which also went into the stable proper. When the group got close enough to hear, Urbosa heard laughter and merriment, like the group had when Kull first arrived. That was a good time. That was a good time…

Urbosa snapped back to reality. She needed to focus on the mission on hand, which was to what again? She didn't remember, so she needed to focus on protecting the group from threats. But, now that they were at the stable, it had several tables and chairs set up, with a fair bit of them filled, and it had several bunk beds set up at the back wall. It smelled of wood and untidiness, like several people didn't know how to properly shower. The wood itself was untidy, with several stains and chips throughout, along with some boards being just plain uneven.

_Great. The perfect place to encounter some trouble._ Urbosa thought to herself. _This probably isn't good._

Teach let down 'Agia' right beside the door, before telling everyone to disperse, since he would handle the lodging tonight, letting Urbosa talk to Revali one-on-one about what happened during the 'blue bokoblin' incident as it had been termed.

—**-**

Mipha was following Teach over to the counter on the inside of the stable, along with Link. Apparently, Link was going to take over finances after Teach got back to the Plateau. Apparently, he was going to try to decipher the data from the Sheikah technology.

"Hello! Will you be staying with us?" The keeper asked, who was wearing a brownish hat with, similar to a… a… Hylian crown. She was wearing "I don't usually see Zoras. Or Rito for that matter." She said, glancing at Revali.

"Yes." Teach replied, grabbing one of his numerous sacks on his belt. "We want six beds, normal please."

"Um… I'd like to share a bed with Link."Mipha quickly interjected. She didn't want Link to leave her sight, even for a moment. She didn't want… that to happen again.

"Ok…" Teach asked, while everyone around her looked at her weirdly, especially the keeper. It was crushing. "So, five beds."

"Good!" The keeper said, before looking at some graph off to the side, out of Mipha's view. "Is the Goron ok with sleeping outside? And can the wolf do the same?"

"Um… let me check." Teach said, before ducking out of the conversation and quickly talking to Daruk. During which time, Link looked over to Mipha and giving a small, nice smile. Mipha blushed at him, and quickly tried to look away to cover it up. When Trach finally got back, He quickly nodded, and lead Mipha and Link away.

"So, do either of you have questions?" Teach asked, sitting them down at a vacant table, before sitting down himself.

"Um… what was in the bags?" Link asked, looking towards the various other bags on his belt.

"Stop looking there Link." Teach replied first and foremost, making Link comply and Mipha giggle. "Second, they're full of rupees, and various other items. Always carry rupees in different bags, because that always makes it easier to pay for any fees."

Link and Mipha nodded, before Mipha asked, "What was up with Twi and Daruk having to sleep outside?"

"For Daruk, he probably would destroy the bed he slept on. As for Twi, it's not exactly normal for a dog to sleep indoors on a normal night, much less an actual wolf." Teach replied, pulling out a tablet with several symbols and abbreviations on it.

"Speaking of Twi," Link curiously asked. "What's up with the… thing he gives off."

"Oh!" Teach perked up at that. "Now, Just for clarification, it's not dangerous, it's not harmful to anyone, so keep that in mind when I talk about what it does."

"But," Teach started "That doesn't mean it has _no _effects. The only effect mentioned is that overexposure to it has been referenced as making certain people to disappear for a period of time until the energy was removed, but that has only happened to a few certain people who have already been known to have special powers."

"Special… powers?" Mipha questioned. She knew that her, and the other champion's abilities were weird, but why had they gotten them?

"Yes. Apparently, gods can grant special powers to certain individuals, who will then pass them down." Teach replied, before looking down at his tablet. "Each god of Hyrule has chosen a bloodline to carry said ability, and they can each be used by select individuals from said line." He said before looking to the top of his tablet. "And it's time to get some sleep. We're going to go early in the morning, so make sure to catch some zzzs."

And everyone did just that.

—**-**

Zelda was waiting for another weird and wacky god to come down and talk to Ganondorf, because apparently she wasn't important enough to talk to. Yep, she was unimportant, the only one was holding back the calamity for 100 years until she finally communicated with the puppet master behind it. Just a random person in this big wide world.

"Hello." A calm feminine voice greeted Zelda from behind. "I've waited for such a long time to finally meet face to face."

Zelda spun around and came face to face with Hylia herself! Zelda quickly healed down and bowed before her. "Sorry that I wasn't able to unlock my sealing power sooner. Guess I wasn't enough."

"Rise." Hylia responded, with Zelda stood up as straight as she could. Hylia brushed some of Zelda's hair back. "'I'm sorry that I didn't make it clear what exactly you were supposed to do."

"I-I wasn't able to unlock it until the last moment." Zelda replied. She wasn't good enough to unlock her power on her own. Not without some help.

"No, it's my fault. I didn't make it clear enough what you had to do." Hylia replied. "I didn't properly communicate that you needed to protect something in order to unlock your powers."

"May I intrude?" A new, level, voice interjected. After a minute, it continued. "Hello Queen Zelda, I'm Dragon. I'm here to help the three of you make a plan."

"...Plan?" Zelda asked. She wasn't informed about any plans.

"Yes." Dragon replied. "We're making a plan, in order to keep the entity you encountered, fully outside of this timeline. We think that you would be in the best position to plan what each champion would do if in certain situations, and to plan around it, along with the information we get from Teach."

"Wait… Teach couldn't of given you any information." Zelda observed, which was true. He had only interacted with Rhoam and the champions for the last 100 years, and they hadn't given any information to anybody else.

Ganondorf quickly whispered into Zelda's ear. "They have some sort of system that lets each of them know new information within a day or two. Don't ask me how it works."

"Oh." Zelda said.

"Since I myself can't give you any new information, I'll only give you advice." Dragon continued. "Now then, what's your goal?"

"Do we seriously have to do this?" Hylia asked, sitting aside Zelda, compelling her to do the same. "You already know our goal is to get rid of that being, our means are completing the cycle, and our resources are the champions, plus those who they meet."

"It's always good to review." Dragon replied, before turning his attention to Zelda. "That was more for the little miss besides you. And now that's done, what's your plan?"

"Um…." Zelda hesitated. "I think we should stick to the cycle?"

"A good choice." Hylia commented. "But, we need to flesh out the details. The Cycle only concerns the broad strokes. We need to flesh out the parts between then and the end of this."

"I think we should use the spirits in each of the champion's weapons." Ganondorf proposed. "We're trying to plan for the future, and not just the here and now."

"Excellent suggestion." Hylia expressed.

"Spirits? Weapons?" Zelda asked.

"Each of the champion's weapons have a spirit." Ganondorf calmly replied. "Each one can or cannot give the respective champion the ability to wield it."

"Ok." Zelda replied. "But, what will they have to do?"

"That's precisely what you're here to discuss." Dragon interjected.

And after a few more minutes, they had done just that, so Hylia and Dragon departed.

**Ok, to address a few points:**

**For Teach's new design, think old sensi that reincarnated and liked his old clothes and kept them**

**As for Agia, I think I'll relegate him to side-character. Not exactly important, but still semi-revelant**

**I've added a bit to the extra lore here, because I think it would be best if I did so, and gave the characters character arcs, because I want to.**


	5. Vah Naboris pt 2

Urbosa was currently staring down the traitor Agia, who was currently sitting next to where Teach was having his breakfast. How could he just sit there like there was nothing wrong, when someone who just tried to attack him yesterday was within arm's reach!? Agia could easily grab a knife and stab him!

"Um…" Agia hesitated, shifting closer to Teach, only making Urbosa stare harder. "Why is Urbosa currently staring me down?"

"How do you know my name?" Urbosa accused. Last she checked, she hadn't given it to Agia.

"Because you're a champion, a mythical warrior blessed by the gods themselves, piloter of the divine beasts." Teach replied, not looking up from his plate. "Now start acting like it. Especially in this area, since you are the champion of this area."

"But…" Urbosa rebutted.

"Urbosa." Teach stressed, taking his turn to stare, though not nearly as intense. But it was still highly effective.

"Ok." Urbosa said, defeated, walking off muttering under her breath.

"What was that about?" Link asked, coming over to sit down.

"Nothing." Teach said, flashing Link a smile.

—**-**

After the group finally woke fully up, they started walking off to 'Kara Kara bazaar' as Teach called it. Revali was very impressed of what Teach discribbed. To him it sounded like a few tents and a poorly constructed building. And the boys would have to stay there for _days. _How would they pass the time? Tossing stones? Looking at sand dunes?

Well, Revali was going to fly around and see if there was any other interesting things in the area. Probably not, on account of it being a desert and all. But it gave him _something_ to do.

"Revali!" Teach shouted up to him. "We're here!"

"Oh." Revali realised. That must be why there's tents around the small pond.

When Revali got to the ground, he suddenly felt a lot hotter, probably due to _the fact it was a stupid desert. _And by the looks of it, Link and Twi were feeling it the most and Mipha was also feeling the heat. One more reason to get out of here.

"Now, here's the plan." Teach briefed them. "Urbosa and Mipha will travel to Gerudo town during twilight and try to get the current leader, Riju, to use the thunder helm in order to board Vah Naboris. In the meantime, I will train Link while Revali flies back and activates the Sheikah tower to the left of his approach."

"Um… why are you disclosing this to me?" Agia asked, not being comfortable with the champions, on account of Urbosa giving harsh stares to him and everyone else giving him side glances. "I-I'm kinda the enemy."

"Because," Teach said, smiling wickedly. "I _always _have something new to 'teach' people." He said, before becoming himself again.

"Ok…" Revali hesitated, before asking his question. "But why didn't you tell me to get the Sheikah tower when we were there?"

"Because I thought you would be bored just staying here, and you're the only one equipped to travel the desert during the day." Teach said, looking at Revali curiously. "Was I wrong?"

"Oh… no." Revali replied, rubbing his head. Of course Teach had thought about Revali's boredom beforehand! And Revali really was the only one equipped to handle the desert during the day. But the surface was getting rather hot.

—**-**

After that everyone dispersed, and Mipha walked up to Teach. The Kara Kara bazaar was as Teach described it, an oasis with a singular sandstone building facing towards Gerudo Town, and several tents selling goods around the oasis.

"What is it Mipha?" Teach asked, not looking up from the goods he was looking at, with the Gerudo patiently waiting for Teach to decide on what he would purchase.

"Um… it's just that…" Mipha started, before taking a breath. "Would it be ok if I stayed here? At Kara Kara Bazaar?"

Teach looked up from the goods, giving Mipha a quizzical look, making her tense up. "Ok Mipha. I'm sure you don't want to see one of the most beautiful places in all of Hyrule."

"Um… it's just…" Mipha said softly. He couldn't know why she was doing this.

"Don't worry." Teach said, finishing the transaction, before walking besides Mipha. "I already know why." He said, patting Mipha on the shoulder, before walking off completely. Mipha was now more confused than ever.

—**-**

It was getting late now, almost time to make dinner. Link was perusing the goods they had. He probably could make something with the hydromelion and the mighty bananas Agia gave to the group.

"Are you finding anything?" Teach said, walking up besides Link, along with Twi. Twi clearly wasn't having a good time, on account of his fur and the heat. Link had adjusted to the heat, but he still felt hot. Twi must be dying in this heat.

"Oh, nothing special. I might make something with hydromelions." Link replied, looking Teach in the eyes.

"Well, I hope you're ready, we're going to have dinner earlier tonight, Urbosa will have to depart early." Teach stated, glancing at Agia. Link wondered if Teach wasn't so foolish after all.

"Ok, I'll get on that." Link replied, buying two hydromelions, and walking off to a stone by the side of the lake. He couldn't cook on the sand, and he couldn't cook on or in the inn, so this was the next best option. He quickly set up a fire and got his pots out, along with any other cooking utensils he needed.

Mipha swam up to where Link was cooking. "Link, what are you doing?" She asked, raising out of the water a bit and tilting her head.

"Making dinner." Link calmly replied. He quickly scooped some water from the oasis and started boiling it. He couldn't have dirty water in his dish, now could he?

"Really? This early?" Mipha asked, before correcting herself, "It's that Urbosa is leaving, isn't it?"

"Yep." Link replied, setting out the various knives to cut the hydromelions. Wait… he needed some meat in order to balance out the hyromelions.

"Is something wrong?" Mipha asked.

"Oh, nothing." Link replied. He could just make due with what he had.

Mipha thought for a moment before saying, "There's some fish in the oasis. Could you please incorporate it into the meal? I really like the taste."

"Ok, could you go get some?" Link asked, looking over at Mipha. She looked up to it.

—**-**

"Ok." Mipha replied. She probably was going to have to dive down to get some fish. The normal Zora hunting strategy was to go below and behind a fish, then swim up and catch it in their mouth and kill it, but she would have to kill them with her spear. She was so happy the Teach gave her an unrustable metal spear.

Mipha dived below the surface, as far down as she could go. There was a nice calm stone floor at the bottom. There were… seven above Mipha, and she wasn't able to get 5, so that left two for the meal. Perfect.

Wait, there was something else here. It looked Hylian, except that it had round ears. It was currently sitting criss-cross with a strange object in the middle of it's lap. The only other defining feature was the cascading colors across it's cloths.

It opened up it's eyes, and looked at Mipha. It smiled a bit, and then just disappeared in an instant, along with the strange object it had in it's lap. Mipha flinched, and shook her head. There couldn't be a hylian down here, nor could there be some new race that Teach didn't tell them about.

Mipha got back on the task at hand. She quickly re-survived the fish. She could still get two. Perfect.

—**-**

Link was waiting. He had purified the water and the hydromelions were all cut up. He was only waiting for Mipha…

Mipha burst out of the water and landed right next to Link, with two dead fishes in her hand.

Wait. Was that blood? Blood!? That…! That…!

Link quickly flashed back. _He had various cuts and scrapes all over his body but… this was more pressing. He was standing before his mother and father. Dead. They were bloody and battered, with their armour being completely destroyed. It… it was horrible. Link kneeled down and cried. His mother and father were dead. If only he had been… better. He needed to be better. He didn't care that there was a battle going on around him. All he cared about was his parent's dead, and revenge. _

_He picked up his father's and mother's royal swords. Their Sleek blade glistened with gold, blood, filth and gore. They were a little too big for Link at the time, but he didn't care. _

_It started raining. A horrible, drowning downpour. Link. didn't. care. A lizalfos attacked he from behind. Link jumped out of the way, and screamed as he sliced it's head off with a sickening, wet, crack. It fell to the ground, as lifeless as his parents. Link looked over to the battlefield, and saw creatures of all kinds. Lizalfos, bokoblins, and moblins, all attacking other soldiers. Link charged in, screaming. These were the ones who took his parents away, and they were going to pay for it._

Link stumbled back, cutting his hand open on a knife. That was dramatic, to say the least. After taking a breath, Link asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, are you?" Mipha said, staring at Link's bleeding hand.

"Y-yes." Link said, trying to hide his hand. She shouldn't be worried about Link, especially when he was so worried about her. She nearly died just by trying to heal him! Link wouldn't let that happen again.

"Let me see that hand." Mipha said, inching closer.

"It's nothing, really. I'm fine." Link said, putting up a fake smile. How old could've he been during that flashback, six, seven? "But, are you fine?" In a halfhearted attempt to steer the conversation away from his hand.

"Yes, it's just a little blood from the fish." Mipha replied, trying to get a good look at Link's hand. "Could you please show me your hand?"

"Um…" Link hesitated, before reluctantly showing Mipha his hand. She quickly healed the large-ish cut that had formed on Link's hand. When she was done there was a small scar on Link's wrist.

"Ok, let's get dinner ready." Mipha said, significantly calmed down.

—**-**

Urbosa had just finished dinner. She wasn't ready to depart. Who knows what or _who_ could be out there. She wanted to be here, where she could protect the other champions.

"Urbosa, may I borrow you for a minute?" Teach asked, guiding Urbosa away, with her following.

When they were sufficiently far away, Teach turned around and faced Urbosa. "Do you know why I brought you here?"

"No. Why?" Urbosa asked, looking around. All she could spot was Gerudo village and a strange mountain in the distance, along with the cliff they had gone through.

"Because that." Teach replied, pointing with his staff over to the strange mountain. Actually, no. Those weren't mountains they were…

"A giant mech?!" Urbosa questioned. It was a giant mech, shaped vaguely like a camel, with two giant pillars rising out of it's back! The only reason why Urbosa didn't notice it was that it was vaguely stone-colored, but how could any stone withstand that much pressure?! There was no way that anyone could build anything that big?!

"The reason I brought you here is that giant mech, also known as Vah Noboris. That's our first priority, re-claiming these 'beasts'" Teach calmly replied, eyes closed bringing his staff back. "In order to do so, you must overcome your flaws."

"Now," Teach said, readying himself. "Fight me."

"Um… ok." Urbosa said, readying herself.

Teach struck first, thrusting his staff into Urbosa's stomach. She blocked with her shield, negating the damage. Teach struck again, this time at Urbosa's chest. She blocked again. Teach struck at Urbosa's upper stomach. She blocked again.

Teach rilled up to strike Urbosa's face. She wouldn't let that happen. She raised her shield in anticipation, but, Teach instead stuck her arm, and disarmed her and her shield, letting Teach pin her down.

"You spent too much time anticipating my moves, and left no room to adapt." Teach stated, staring at Urbosa's face.

"Yeah, yeah, what exactly was the purpose of that?" Urbosa said, shaking Teach off.

Teach shook his head, shaking off his weird trance thing. "Our combat technique is a reflection of ourselves. Combat is a good way to get a feel for somebody."

"Ok, ok, let me just go." Urbosa said, starting to walk towards Gerudo village. She only an hour to get to it, and it was 55 minutes away from where they were.

After Urbosa had walked for half an hour when she saw something. A lizalfos. Urbosa readied her shield and sword. There was a camp! Urbosa quickly engaged her Sheikah rune, magnesis. There were three metal objects that she could drop on lizalfos, but there were four. She had to fight one, but she could manage that.

Urbosa quickly grabbed a create with her bracelet, and dropped a create on a lizalfos, killing it instantly. The lizalfos were confused, with a comrade just dropping dead when a create just dropped on them. Urbosa did another one, and the lizalfos died. Finally, she killed the last one she could with creates.

She approached the lizalfos. She would have to kill this one herself. She attacked, and stuck, quickly retreating and readying her shield. The lizalfos jumped up, and tried to get on top of Urbosa. She wasn't having any of that, so she rolled out of the way, and slashed at it's stomach. It was fatal, if given a few days. Urbosa quickly got up, and the lizalfos slashed again, and hit Urbosa's shield. It was cracked, and Urbosa wasn't sure it could survive many more hits, but it would do for now.

The lizalfos attacked again, making Urbosa have to block with her shield again. It wasn't going to survive another hit.

Suddenly, a-a-a new emotion entered Urbosa's consciousness. She instinctively sheathed her sword and drew out her hand. The lizalfos readied to attack again, but Urbosa didn't have time to ready her shield. She readied her hand,

and snapped.

A little electric buzz started at her fingers, and traveled up her arm to her head, and a loud, boisterous bang with a flash of pure light.

Urbosa coughed. Why did that take so much energy? She needed to get… over to… Gerudo Town… it's only… ten minutes away… she didn't have any… time… to… lose…

—**-**

Rjiu was concerned. There was a big lightning bolt near the lizalfos camp they had been trying to get rid of. There probably was someone who was in desperate need, and she was useless to help.

"Is anything wrong?" Buliara asked, looking over at Rjiu. Even though there wasn't anybody in the throne room, she still had to act as if there was an entire crowd. She never had any room for fun.

"I'm just worried about that lightning strike right now." Riju said, shifting in her throne. "I mean, I didn't know that electric lizalfos could make lightning, much less lightning that powerful! I'm just worried for the poor unfortunate soul that gets caught up in that."

"Should we send a squad to see if we could help them?" Buliara asked, looking over to the armoury.

"Yes." Riju said, thinking for a moment. "May I accompany them?"

"Um…" Buliara said, breaking character for a moment. "Sure. But," she said, her voice becoming gruff again. "We'll have to bring two squads."

"Ok, sure." Riju said, getting up. She needed to know what these new lizalfos could do, even if she gets hurt.

After they had assembled a squad and had dressed in the appropriate warm gear, they departed. Buliara made them go out the back door, for safety concerns. When they did actually get out, Buliara insisted that Riju stayed back.

When they did get to the site, it was strange to say the least. The sand was blackened with soot, the air smelled of burned lizalfos, air still crackled with electricity. There was a singular, badly hurt Gerudo unconscious on the precipice of the blast.

"What happened here?" A gerudo soldier asked to herself, looking around at the damage.

"I think a lot of electric lizalfos tried to kill her with a lightning bolt." A fellow guard replied, pointing to the Gerudo. "She must be tough."

"Wonder who she is." Another asked out loud.

"How about we bring her back to the palace?" Riju asked, walking up to her.

"I'm afraid we cannot." Buliara replied, cautiously walking up besides Riju. "We don't know how dangerous she is. We should be more cautious about strangers. Besides, we can't carry her back."

"We know those lizalfos tried to kill her." Riju replied. "And can't we just use the exass clothes and the spears to create a makeshift stretcher?"

"I agree with the chieftain." The first guard piped up. "I'm sure we can get her back before the cold claims her."

"Ok." Buliara said, rubbing her nose. It was going to be a sleepless night for Riju.

**As always, please review!**


End file.
